


Maggie Sawyer imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Maggie Sawyer imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Stay with me (nsfw)

The sound of your alarm buzzing next to your head woke you up from your deep sleep.

Maggie was pressed right up against you so you gently manuevered around her to not wake her up as you turned the alarm off, trying to sneak out of bed.

“Y/N,” she mumbled still half asleep, pulling you back into bed, “where are you going?”

“We need to get ready for work, I was gonna make breakfast while you got a little extra sleep,” you said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Stay with me,” she said wiping away the sleep from her eyes.

“But work babe,” you chuckled.

“Work can wait,” she said pulling you on top of her.

“Don’t let the captain hear you say that,” you smiled before kissing her softly.

“We work so hard, we deserve a morning to ourselves… speaking of hard,” she smirked running her hand over your subtle erection.

You kissed her deeply and made your way down her neck, your hands moving under her shirt and dragging it up slightly. 

“Well I guess if we pick up some food and eat on the way we’ll still get to work on time,” you shaid shifting down the bed, nipping at her now exposed hips.

Maggie had skipped the pajamas last night so she was just in a t-shirt and underwear.

You slowly dragged her underwear down her legs, kissing her thighs as you did so.

You repositioned her legs over your shoulders, your hands on her hips to keep them planted to mattress as you let the first teasing lick through her slit.

“Shit,” she groaned when you flicked your tongue repeatedly over her clit.

Moving back down your tongue began to explore her pussy, creating patterns that made her grip the pillow underneath her until her knuckles turned white.

Maggie gasped when you unexpecedtly pushed two fingers inside her while simultaneously sucking her clit into your mouth.

“Y/N,” she moaned as you pumped your fingers, hitting just the right spot until she came.

Removing your fingers from inside Maggie you looked up at her and sucked them into your mouth, winking at her, “you always taste so damn good.”

“Get up here,” she ordered and you made your way back up her body, kissing her hard when you reached her lips.

Maggie reached down and managed to shrug your boxers off of you, never disconnecting your lips from one another.

She stroked your cock a few times before lining it up with her entrance.

You rocked your hips forward, easily slipping inside her completly.

Maggies nails went to your back, scracthing slightly against your skin while you grinded into her.

You started thrusting faster and Maggie tucked her head into your shoulder, her grip on your back getting tighter.

“Fuck,” she groaned when she came again shortly after.

You slowed down your movements, working her through her orgasm.

Pulling out of her Maggie instantly wrapped her hand around your cock, pumping back and forth until you came onto her stomach.

“Think we have time for a shower?” Maggie laughed.

“We do if we keep our hands to ourselves during this shower,” you smiled.

“Well what’s the fun in that,” Maggie sighed playfully, finally getting out of bed to get ready for work.


	2. The edge (nsfw)

All night Maggie had been teasing you under the table while you were having drinks at the bar with your guys’ friends.

Her hand had inched up your thigh slowly until her fingertips were tracing the outline of your cock through your jeans.

You tried to stay focused on the conversation happening but were failing miserably while Maggie didn’t even miss a beat whenever someone spoke to her.

After nearly an hour of her torturing you finally excused yourselves for the night claiming you had an early morning the next day.

Now you had Maggie naked, laying back on the mattress with your head between her legs.

You glided your tongue from where it had been at her entrance up to her clit.

Flicking your tongue rapidly you slipped two fingers inside her.

Maggie grasped the sheets underneath her, her back arching into the air.

You sucked her clit into your mouth, your fingers pumping at a steady rhythm.

“Y/N,” she moaned loudly.

Her hips were rocking in time with your thrusts and she began to tense around your fingers meaning she was on the edge.

Right as she was about to let go you pulled away from her, releasing her clit from your lips and removing your fingers.

“What the hell?” Maggie panted confused looking down at you.

“You can’t just tease me like that and expect to not get punished now do you?” You grinned.

“Shit Y/N, i’m sorry I won’t do it again,” she mumbled.

“I don’t know if I believe you,” you said cocking your head playfully.

“I promise now please just make me cum,” Maggie begged.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” you smiled before returning to where Maggie needed you most.


End file.
